Hinako Ein Kind bei Hellsing
by Pauli-chan
Summary: Hinako, Selas kleine Schwester, taucht bei Hellsing auf und Integra beschließt, dass Alucard sich um sie kümmern soll. Dadurch entwickelt sich auch eine Romanze zwischen Alucard und Selas. Aber da ist ja noch die 10-jährige Hinako, die nur Unsinn im Kopf
1. Default Chapter

**Author´s note: **Hi Leute! Das wird jetzt erst meine zweite deutsche Fanfic sein und das obwohl ich in Deutschland lebe. Sie ist mal etwas anders als die anderen Hellsing-Fanfiction. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass sie euch gefällt und dass ihr mir viele Reviews schreibt.

Hellsing mit all seinen Charas gehört übrigens nicht mir. Die kleine Hinako aber schon.

**Summary: **Eines Tages taucht plötzlich Selas kleine Schwester Hinako auf und soll bei Selas bleiben. Integra erlaubt es nur unter einer Bedingung: Alucard soll sich um die Kleine kümmern. Probleme sollten eigentlich vorprogrammiert sein, doch stattdessen entwickelt sich eine Romanze zwischen Hinakos Aufpasser und deren großer Schwester.

**Hinako - Selas kleine Schwester**

Es waren mittlerweile 3 Jahre vergangen seit Selas bei Hellsing arbeitete und trotzdem fiel es ihr immernoch schwer sich wie ein richtiges Geschöpf der Nacht zu verhalten. Sie trank zwar das Blut, das Walter ihr jeden Abend brachte, doch nur widerwillig. Und auch das Töten der Ghouls und Freaks bereitete ihr keine Freude. Sie gab sich wirklich alle Mühe sich zu ändern, doch jedesmal, wenn sie sich einredete Spaß am Töten zu haben, hörte sie eine kleine Mädchenstimme sagen: "Versprich mir, dass du niemanden töten wirst." Sie hatte dieses Versprechen schon tausendmal gebrochen seit sie ein Vampir geworden war, doch was sollte sie sonst tun?

Eines Abends beschloss sie für ein paar Stunden in ihr altes Haus zu gehen, um ein wenig in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. So holte sie sich von Integra die Erlaubnis zu gehen, die sie nur sehr ungern erhielt, und machte sich auf den Weg. Es war bereits dunkel, als sie in die Straße einbog, in der sie einst gewohnt hatte. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Sie erkannte, dass dort etwas auf den Treppen vor ihrem Haus saß. Das etwas war ein kleines Mädchen von 10 Jahren, das den Kopf im Schoß vergraben hatte und einfach nur dasaß. Als Selas genau vor dem Mädchen stand, hobe diese den Kopf und obwohl es dunkel war, erkannte sie die junge Frau vor sich. "Nee-san!",rief sie und warf sich Selas um den Hals. In diesem Augenblick begriff auch Selas wer dieses Mädchen war. "Hinako!",rief sie fröhlich und drückte die Kleine fest an sich. "Wo warst du so lange, nee-san? Ich warte schon seit 7 Stunden auf dich. Ich musste sogar vom Flughafen allein hierher finden. Sag, hast du etwa vergessen, dass in Majis Brief an dich stand, dass ich heute komme?",fragte Hinako in einem beleidigten Ton. "Mum hat mir einen Brief geschickt?",fragte Selas. "Ja, vor ungefähr 5 oder 6 Monaten.",antwortete Hinako. "Warum hast du nicht zurückgeschrieben?",fragte sie, als Selas nichts sagte. "Ich habe ihn nicht bekommen. Ich wohne nämlich nicht mehr hier.",sagte Selas etwas traurig. "Aber sag mir, was machst du denn hier?",fragte sie dann etwas fröhlicher. "Du hast Majis Brief nicht gelesen, also kannst du es auch nicht wissen. Maji ist totkrank und wird bald sterben. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich dabei bin. Also hat sie mich hierher geschickt, damit ich bei dir wohne. Ich habe auch noch einen anderen Brief von Maji an dich. Den sollte ich dir persönlich geben.",erklärte Hinako und diesmal war sie es, die traurig war. Selas konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Sie hatte bereits ihren Vater verloren und nun sollte auch ihre Mutter sie für immer verlassen. Auf einmal spürte sie Hinakos Hand auf ihrer Wange. "Sei nicht traurig nee-san. Wir werden sie im nächsten Leben wiedersehen.",sagte sie mit tröstender Stimme. "Du hast zu viel Zeit in den Tempeln in Indien verbracht.",meinte Selas. "Gar nicht wahr!",protestierte Hinako. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber durch ein Gähnen abgehalten. "Ich bin müde nee-san. Ich will nach Hause gehen." So ließ sie von Selas ab, nahm ihren kleinen Koffer in die eine Hand und reichte die andere Selas. Diese nahm sie und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Hellsing-villa. "Lady Integra wird das gar nicht gefallen. Und was wird mein Meister erst dazu sagen?",dachte Selas. Schließlich waren sie am Tor angekommen. "Wow! Nee-san, das ist ja riesig!",rief Hinako begeistert. "Hast du etwa reich geheiratet?" "Nein,nein. Ich erkläre dir alles später:",winkte Selas ab.

Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten trafen sie zufällig Walter, der Integra gerade ihren Tee bringen wollte. "Wow! Ein richtiger englischer Butler!",rief Hinako wieder total begeistert. Walter sah die Kleine etwas verwirrt an. "Oh, entschuldigung! Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Es ist nur so: Ich bin zum ersten Mal in einer großen englischen Villa und ich sehe auch zum ersten Mal einen richtigen englischen Butler. Mein Name ist übrigens Hinako und ich bin 10 Jahre alt." Ein Lächeln erschien auf Walters Gesicht, während Hinako so vor sich hin plauderte. Als sie fertig war stellte er sich vor: "Mein Name ist Walter, mein Fräulein." Dann wandte er sich an Selas: "Woher habt ihr die Kleine?" "Das ist eine Sache die ich zuerst mit Lady Integra klären muss. Aber danach kann ich dir die Geschichte gerne erzählen." Walter nickte nur und machte den beiden ein Zeichen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten.

Er klopfte an Integas Büro und trat ein. "Ich bringe euch euren Tee Lady Integra. Und dazu noch 2 Besucherinnen." Integra sah überrascht hoch. Genau in diesem Moment traten Selas und Hinako ein. Die erst verbeugte sich höflich, während die zweite sich neugierig umschaute, bis Selas ihr einen kleinen Stoß gab und sie sich ebenfalls leicht verbeugte. Da erblickte Selas plötzlich ihren Meister in der Ecke stehen, der abwechselnd sie und Hinako musterte, wobei er wie gewöhnlich grinste. "Wer ist die Kleine, Selas?",fragte Integra streng. "Ich bin Hinako, miss. Und ich bin 10 Jahre alt.",stellte Hinako sich fröhlich vor, ohne durch Integras finsteren Blick und strenge Stimme eingeschüchtert zu sein. "Hinako, benimm dich bitte.",flüsterte Selas ihr zu und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. "Verzeiht Lady Integra. Sie kennt die englischen Verhaltensregeln nicht besonders gut. Das ist Hinako, meine kleine Schwester." Beinde, Walter und Integra, waren ziemlich erstaunt über diese Antwort. Nur Alucard lachte leise vor sich hin. "Was gibt es da zu lachen?",fragte Integra. "Die beiden sehen sich überhaupt nicht ähnlich und doch sieht man sofort, dass sie Geschwister sind. Es überrascht mich, dass euch das nicht aufgefallen ist, Herrin." Integra sah zu Selas und Hinako und musterte die beiden genau. Sie stellte fest, dass Alucard recht hatte, Im Gegensatz zu Selas hatte Hinako hellbraune Haare und braune Augen. Und trotz des Altersunterschiedes war Hinako nur einen Kopf kleiner als ihre Schwester. Trotzdem hatten die beiden den gleichen Ausdruck in den Augen und das gleiche fröhliche Lächeln. "Warum hast du sie mitgebracht?",fragte Integra schließlich. "Genau das wollte ich mit ihnen besprechen. Aber am liebsten ohne Hinako." "He! Warum ohne mich?",fragte Hinako empört, musste aber gleich darauf wieder gähnen. "Weil es schon spät ist und du einen langen Tag hattest. Außerdem ist das ein Gespräch unter Erwachsenen.",erlärte ihr Selas, wobei sie sich zu Hinako runterbückte. Alucard beobachtete Selas genau. So hatte er sie noch nicht erlebt. So fürsorglich und verantwortungsbewusst war sie noch nie gewesen. In diesem Moment fiel Hinako etwas auf. "Nee-san, du hast rote Augen." Selas sah unbeholfen zu Integra. "Walter, bitte bringe die Kleine in ein Gästezimmer und komm dann wieder runter.",sagte diese. "Sehr wohl.",sagte Walter und verbeugte sich. Dann ging er zu Hinako und nahm ihren Koffer. "Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden mein Fräulein." Hinako nickte und sah dann wieder zu Selas. Sie sah sie kurze Zeit einfach nur an, doch dann gab sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte mit einem Lächeln: "Gute Nacht, nee-san. Ich hab dich lieb." Walter war schon draußen, doch bevor sie ging wandte sie sich noch an Integra und Alucard und sagte höflich: "Gute Nacht, miss. Und auch ihnen eine Gute Nacht, Herr Vampir." Integra wollte sie noch zurückrufen, doch Hinako hatte die Tür bereits hinter sich geschlossen.

**Author´s note: **Na, wie findet ihr das erste Kapitel? Ich habe das zweite direkt danach geschrieben. Wenn ihr aber ein drittes haben wollt, dann müsst ihr mir was schreiben. Erst wenn ich 3 Reviews habe schreibe ich weiter. Also, schön Reviews schreiben!


	2. Selas Geschichte und Alucards neue Missi...

**Author´s note: **Wie bereits gesagt folgt nun das zweite Kapitel. Ob es ein drittes geben wird liegt in euren Händen. Einfach nur ein Review hinterlassen und schon schreibe ich weiter. Ein fairer Deal, oder? Aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Seras Geschichte und Alucards neue "Mission"**

"Hast du ihr irgendwas erzählt?",fragte Integra wütend. "Nein.",sagte Selas und schüttelte den Kopf. "Woher weiß sie dann, dass Alucard ein Vampir ist?",fragte Integra weiter. "Ich weiß es nicht." "Warum hast du sie mitgebracht Selas Viktoria? Du hattest nicht die Befugnis dazu." "Hätte ich sie etwa einfach vor dem Haus sitzen lassen sollen?",fragte Selas, die nun auch etwas wütend wurde. "Haben eure Eltern sie rausgeworfen? Kein Wunder. Sie hat auch kein Benehmen." Nun wurde Selas richtig wütend und sie sah Integra direkt in die Augen, was sie sich vorher nie getraut hatte, während sie sprch: "Sie wissen gar nichts Lady Integra. Überhaupt nichts." Dabei merkte sie gar nicht wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Ach nein? Dann erläre mir doch mal, was ich nicht weiß. Und dann wirst du die Kleine zu euren Eltern zurückbringen." "Unsere Eltern sind tot!",platzte es aus Selas heraus. "Wir haben keine Eltern zu denen ich sie zurückbringen könnte! Hinako hat nur noch mich! Deshalb konnte ich sie nicht einfach vor dem haus sitzen lassen und war gezwungen sie mitzunehmen. Ich würde mir auch wünschen, dass sie noch mit Mutter in Indien wäre und nicht hier." Schließlich sank Selas auf die Knie und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Mum totkrank ist. Ich habe den Brief von ihr, in dem alles stand, nicht bekommen. Hätte ich ihn gelesen, hätte ich gewusst was los ist. Ich hätte ein anderes Zuhause für Hinako gefunden. Aber so..." Die Tränen ließen sie nicht weitersprechen. Alucard war erneut über das Verhalten seiner Schülerin erstaunt. Er erkannte, dass er sie ziemlich schlecht kannte und das obwohl er seit 3 Jahren ihr Meister war und somit Zugang zu all ihren Gedanken hatte. Normalerweise versuchte seine Schülerin wenigstens stark zu sein. Aber jetzt war das ganz anders. Sie zeigte ihre Schwäche. Er hatte plötzlich das Verlangen zu ihr hinzugehen, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und sie zu trösten. Doch er blieb in der Ecke stehen und wartete, was als nächstes passieren würde.

"Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, lebt eure Mutter in Indien?",begann Integra, nachdem sich Selas etwas beruhigt hatte. "Ja. Unsere Eltern haben sich getrennt, als Hinako 3 oder 4 Jahre alt war. Vater und ich sind nach England gegangen und Mutter und Hinako zu Mutters Familie nach Japan. Doch dann ist sie nach Indien zurückgekehrt, um bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante zu wohnen. Ich verbrachte zwar ab und zu die Ferien bei ihnen, doch sonst hatten wir eher wenig Kontakt. Als mein Vater starb, bat mich meine Mutter zu ihr nach Indien zu kommen. Doch ich blieb hier. Ich war wütend auf sie, weil sie nicht zu Vaters Beerdigung gekommen war. Also antwortete ich auf keinen ihrer Briefe mehr. Nach einiger Zeit hörte auch sie auf mir zu schreiben. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an ihren letzten Brief. Es war nur ein Satz: "Jetzt habe ich nicht nur meinen Ehemann, sondern auch noch eine Tochter verloren." Es ging mir danach schlecht, doch ich schrieb ihr nicht. Trotzdem hoffte ich jeden Tag einen Brief von ihr im Briefkasten zu finden. Doch es kam keiner. Vor ungefähr 5 Monaten hätte ich dann einen gefunden, doch ich war nicht mehr da. Ich könnte meiner Mutter eh nicht unter die Augen treten. Ich habe sie zu sehr verletzt. Ich bin nicht zu ihr gekommen, obwohl sie totkrank war. Ich kann meine Fehler nur wieder gut machen, wenn ich mich gut um Hinako kümmere. Mutter wollte nicht, dass sie dabei ist, wenn sie diese Welt verlässt." "Es besteht aber noch die Möglichkeit, dass deine Mutter noch lebt, oder nicht?" "Hinako sagte mir, dass sie noch einen Brief für mich hat. Ich glaube, dass darin alles stehen wird.",sagte Selas und wischte sich die letzten Tränen fort. Dann stand sie auf und sagte mit hofnungsvoller Stimme: "Ich flehe sie an Lady Integra. Erlauben sie Hinako hier zu bleiben." "Das ist unmöglich! Und das weißt du auch Selas Viktoria. Das ist kein Ort für ein kleines Mädchen." "Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich die Organisation wohl verlassen müssen.",sagte Selas mit nun ernster Stimme. "Das ist genauso unmöglich. Du gehörst zu Alucard bis du ein richtiger Vampir geworden bist. Und wenn du dann die Organisation verlässt, könntest du unser nächstes Ziel werden.",sagte Integra. "Was soll ich ihrer Meinung nach dann tun?",fragte Selas. "Gib sie in ein Kinderheim.",sagte Integra schlicht. "Niemals! Eher lasse ich mich von euren Truppen abknallen!" "Herrin, ich glaube es wäre wirklich das Beste das kleine Fräulein hier zubehalten.",mischte sich Alucard nun ein. "Und warum?",fragte Integra. "Sie weiß, dass ich ein Vampir bin und kleine Kinder reden viel und gern. Euer Geheimnis könnte in Gefahr geraten.",sagte er mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. Ganz unauffällig zwinkerte er auch seiner Schülerin zu und Selas verstand sofort. "Mein Meister hat Recht Lady Integra. Sie haben doch gesehen was für ein Plappermaul meine kleine Schwester ist. Sie würde bestimmt jedem erzählen, dass ihre große Schwester in einer Organisation arbeitet, in der es echte Vampire gibt." Integra erkannte die Strategie der beiden, musste aber einsehen, dass sie nachgeben musste, aber sie wusste schon, wie auch sie einen kleinen Sieg feiern könnte und so sagte sie: "Die Kleine kann bleiben." "Ich danke ihnen Lady Integra.",sagte Selas. "Ich werde mich gut um Hinako kümmern." "Das ist genau der Punkt in dem ich eine Bedingung stellen muss." Selas sah Integra erstaunt an. "Du bist immer viel beschäftigt. Nachts gehst du auf Freak-Jagd und am Tag schläfst du. Wir brauchen jemanden, der 24 Stunden für die Kleine da ist." "Und an wen hatten sie da gedacht?",fragte Selas, in der sich ein Verdacht regte. "An die Person, die sich gerade so nett für sie eingesetzt hat. Du brauchst ja keinen Schlaf Alucard, also wirst du dich sicherlich sehr gerne Tag und Nacht um die Kleine kümmern, nicht wahr?" Wenn Alucard irritiert war, so zeigte er es nicht. "Ihr befehlt und ich gehorche. Ich werde mich um das kleine Fräulein kümmern, wenn das euer Wunsch ist." Man konnte seinem Tonfall deutlich anhören, dass ihm die Sache gar nicht passte. "Genau so ist es. Und nun könnt ihr beide gehen."

Nachdem Alucard und Selas fort waren, zündete sich Integra eine Zigarre an und lächelte vor sich hin. Auf einmal klopfte es und Walter trat ein. "Wo warst du so lange Walter?",fragte ihn Integra. "Ich habe mich um Fräulein Hinako gekümmert. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu reden. Und dann hat sie noch eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte verlangt. Dem Blick dieses Kinded konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen und so habe ich mir die Zeit genommen ihr eine Geschichte zu erzählen." Integra lachte leise. "Da kommt eine harte Zeit auf dich zu Alucard.",sagte sie in den Raum. "Wie meint ihr das Lady Integra?",fragte Walter. "Die Kleine wird hierbleiben.Ich habe sie unter Alucards Obhut gestellt." "Was?",fragte Walter schockiert, doch als er Integras Blick sah, fasste er sich sofort wieder. "Wenn ihr das für richtig haltet, dann akzeptiere ich eure Entscheidung."

In der Zwischenzeit ging Selas in das Zimmer in dem Hinako bereits schlief. Sie setzte sich auf Bett und streichelte die Wange ihrer Schwester. "Ich bin so froh, dass du bei mir bist.",flüsterte sie. Plötzlcih spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Als sie sich umdrehte erblickte sie Alucard. "Meister? Was macht ihr denn hier?",fragte sie. "Ich dachte, ich sehe mir meinen neuen Schützling mal genauer an.",sagte er mit einem Grinsen. "Ihr habt doch nicht etwa vor sie zu beißen?" Alucard schüttelte den Kopf. "Lady Integra hat mir zwar die Aufsicht über die Kleine zugeteilt, doch ich werde mich so um sie kümmern, wie es dir gefällt. Sie ist schließlich deine Schwester und ich hatte noch nie Erfahrung mir Menschen umzugehen. Besonders nicht mit Kindern. In diesem Fall bin ich auf deine Hilfe angewiesen.",sagte er, Ein Lächeln erschien auf Selas Gesicht und sie sagte: "Ich danke euch Meister. Nur dank euch darf sie hierbleiben." Dabei legte sie ihre Hand auf die seine, die immernoch auf ihrer Schulter ruhte. "Wie wäre es mit einem Glas Blut, Fräulein Polizistin?",fragte Alucard, nachdem sie einige Zeit nur dastanden und Hinako anschauten. "Liebend gern.",meinte Selas und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Keller. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, öffnete Hinako ein Auge und lächelte. Doch kurze Zeit später schlief sie wirklich ein.

**Author´s note: **Jetzt fängt der Spaß und die Romanze erst an. Wie wird Alucard mit Hinako klarkommen? Und welchen Einfluss hat das auf die Gefühle, die Selas für ihren Meister hat? Hinterlasst ein Review und ihr werdet es erfahren.


	3. Aller Anfang ist schwer

**Author´s note: **Hallo, da bin ich wieder! Ich habe mich endlich dazu gezwungen diese Fanfic weiterzuschreiben. Das sollte ich bei meinen anderen Werken auch mal tun. Auf jeden Fall tut es mir Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber nun viel Spaß beim 3.Kapitel!

**Aller Anfang ist schwer**

Als Hinako am nächsten Morgen aufstand wusste sie zunächst nicht wo sie war, doch als sie sich wieder erinnerte lächelte sie. "Mein neues Heim. Ich sollte es mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.",dachte sie. Doch zuerst ging sie ins Bad und zog sich um. Da sie aus Indien gekommen war, trug sie indische Kleidung, aber auf den Gedanken, dass das gar nicht nach England passte kam sie natürlich nicht.

Zuerst sah sie sich das Zimmer genauer an. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Zimmer in Indien war es riesig. "Ich frage mich, ob die anderen Zimmer auch so groß sind. Ich werde gleich nachsehen." Und so verließ sie ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg die Villa zu erkunden. Einige der Türen, die sie öffnen wollte waren verschloßen, was Hinako seltsam fand. "Was mag wohl dahinter sein? Vielleicht ein Schatz, oder ein geheimes Labor, oder vielleicht ein Zimmer voller Spielzeug?" Schließlich war sie an der Treppe angekommen, die in die Eingangshalle führte. Als Hinako unten stand sah sie die Tür, die in Integras Büro führte. "Den Raum kenne ich schon, also brauche ich da nicht hinzugehen." Sie drehte sich um und erblickte eine andere, große Tür. "Aber das ist neu. Mal sehen was sich dahinter verbirgt." Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und betrat einen riesigen Speisesaal in dem Integra gerade frühstückte. Hinako erschrak etwas und sagte schnell: "Oh, das tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht stören. Ich wollte mich bloß ein wenig umsehen. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr hier seid. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann wäre ich natürlich nicht reingekommen. Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid..." "Ist schon gut.",unterbrach sie Integra. "Möchtest du dich nicht setzen?" Dabei deutete sie auf den Stuhl zu ihrer Linken. Hinako nickte und setzte sich. Unsicher starrte sie auf das Essen und da hörte sie ihren Magen knurren. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe seit gestern morgen nichts gegessen." "Wirklich nicht? Dann wird es aber langsam Zeit dafür." Integra ließ von Walter noch einen Teller bringen und so frühstückten die beiden zusammen. "Ich wollte mich nochmal bei ihnen bedanken, dass ich bleiben darf. Ich verspreche, dass ich versuchen werde brav zu sein. Es wird bestimmt nicht mehr vorkommen, dass ich einfach so in Räume reinplatze in denen sie gerade beschäftigt sind." Integra konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. Sie hatte Kinder noch nie wirklich gemocht, aber die kleine Hinako war einfach zu süß um sie nicht zu mögen. "Das glaube ich dir. Aber sag mir, hast du denn nichts anständiges zum anziehen?" Hinako sah an sich runter und dann fragend wieder zu Integra. "Hä? In Indien haben wir alle sowas getragen." "Wir sind aber nicht in Indien, sondern in England. Ich werde dich gleich in die Stadt schicken, damit du dir was schönes zum Anziehen kaufen kannst. Außerdem kannst du dir auch einige andere Sachen kaufen, damit es dir hier gefällt." Hinakos Augen leuchteten bei Integras Worten. "Sie meinen ich kann so hübsche Kleidchen tragen wie die Mädchen die ich am Flughafen und in der Stadt gesehen habe? Und ich kann auch ganz neues Spielzeug haben? Das ist toll! Vielen vielen Dank!" "Warte einfach in 20 Minuten vor meinem Büro, einverstanden?" Hinako nickte. Integra stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Kurz darauf erschien Walter um alles abzuräumen. "Walter, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich werde gleich einkaufen gehen. Dann bekomme ich ganz viele neue, hübsche Kleider und Spielzeug noch dazu! Kannst du dir vorstellen wie toll das für mich ist?" Walter lächelte und sagte: "Das kann ich sehr wohl. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Spaß beim einkaufen." "Danke Walter. Den werde ich haben."

Mittlerweile in Integras Büro. "Alucard!" "Ja, meine Herrin." "Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich." Damit reichte sie ihm eine Liste, die er leicht irritiert durchlas. "Du wirst mir Hinako einkaufen gehen. Sie braucht anständige Kleidung und etwas Spielzeug." "Bei allem Respekt, das liegt weit unter meiner Würde.",sagte Alucard. "Du wolltest doch, dass sie bleibt. Und wir haben abgemacht, dass du dich um sie kümmerst. Ich hätte diese Aufgabe auch lieber selbst übernommen, aber ich bin leider beschäftigt. Aber damit du nicht ganz auf dich gestellt bist werde ich Walter mit euch schicken." "Warum schickt ihr nicht nur Walter?" "Weil sie dein Schützling ist. So erhälst du eine Möglichkeit sie besser kennenzulernen." "Wenn ihr es so wollt, dann wird es so geschehen.",sagte Alucard, aber es war klar, dass ihm das nicht passte. "Gut, die Kleine wartet bereits draußen. Ich werde Walter rufen und dann könnt ihr sofort los." "Jetzt?" "Dir macht Sonnenlicht doch nichts aus, also warum warten?" "Weil ich das Sonnenlicht einfach hasse. Und das wisst ihr." "Ich habe mal gehört, dass man viele Opfer bringen muss, wenn man sich um ein Knd kümmert, mein lieber Alucard." Sie lächelte als sie sagte: "Warte mit Hinako doch draußen, bis Walter mit dem Wagen vorfährt." "Jawohl, Herrin." Alucard verbeugte sich leicht und verließ den Raum zur Abwechslung mal durch die Tür.

Draußen in der Halle fand er seinen neuen Schützling vor, die auf den Boden starrte, allerdings nicht gelangweilt schien. "Was macht ihr da kleines Fräulein?",fragte er. "Oh, jetzt habe ich mich verzählt!" Dann sah sie auf und lächelte. "Ah, der Herr Vampir. Alucard, nicht wahr? Ich habe gerade die Kacheln gezählt, aber ich verzähle mich dauernd. Weißt du wie viele es sind?" "Nein, mein Fräulein." "Hinako" "Hm?" "Du sollst mich Hinako nennen. Schließlich werden wir viel Zeit miteinander verbringen." Dabei lächelte sie noch mehr. "Warum bist du hier?",fragte sie. "Weil ich dich begleiten soll.",sagte Alucard. "Echt? Toll! Gehen wir zu Fuß oder fahren wir?" "Wir fahren." "Kannst du fahren? Können Vampire einen Führerschein machen? Können Vampire am Tag überhaupt rausgehen? Haben sie denn Spaß daran rauszugehen?" Alucard gingen diese Fragen auf die Nerven und er war kurz davor der Kleinen den Hals umzudrehen. "Du fragst ziemlich viel für ein so kleines Ding." "Ich bin halt neugierig. Und?" "Was und?" "Was ist mit den Antworten auf meine Fragen?" "Walter fährt uns. Und mir macht das Sonnenlicht nichts aus." "Toll, Walter ist auch dabei! Und was ist mit den anderen Antworten?" "Ein anderes Mal." "Nein! Ich will es aber jetzt wissen!" "Na gut. Ich weiß es nicht." "Ehrlich? Oder sagst du das jetzt nur so um mich loszuwerden?" Genau in diesem Moment hörte man einen Wagen vor dem Haus halten. "Das ist Walter. Lass uns gehen.",sagte Alucard und ging zur Tür. "Du bist ziemlich seltsam. Weißt du das Alucard?", fragte sie ihn als sie an ihm vorbeiging. "Das gleiche gilt auch für dich.",gab Alucard zurück. Mit einem leicht beleidigten Ausdruck stieg Hinako auf den Rücksitz ins Auto, während Alucard sich vorne neben Walter setzte. "Ich finde es toll, dass du auch dabei bist Walter.",meinte Hinako fröhlich. "Ja. Lady Intergas Bitte euch zu begleiten kam sehr gelegen, da ich noch ein paar Einkäufe erledigen muss. Ich werde euch also nur, wie Lady Integra es wünscht, bei der Auswahl der Kleider helfen. Hast du noch die Liste, die Lady Integra dir gab, Alucard?" Ohne ein Wort reichte Alucard ihm die Liste, die Walter schnell überflog und bei nickte. "Gut, ich weiß wo diese Läden sind. Wir werden jeden einzelnen aufsuchen und dann lasse ich euch vor dem nächsten Spielwarenladen raus. Ich hole euch dann nach einer Stunde ab. Entspricht das ihren Wünschen?" "Oh ja. Lass uns endlich losfahren!",rief Hinako und Walter fuhr mit einem Lächeln los.

Im ersten Teil den Einkaufens stand Alucard nur unbeteiligt daneben während Walter für Hianko Kleider auswählte, die sich seiner Meinung nach für eine junges englisches Fräulien gehörten. Nach endlosen 3 Studen, in denen Alucard sich fragte wie er nur in diese Situation geraten konnte, setzte sie Walter schließlich vor einem Spielzeugladen ab. "In einer Stunde warte ich wieder genau hier. Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß." Und mit diesen Worten fuhr er weg. Hinako nahm Alucards Hand und zog ihn in den Laden. Als er eintrat wollte er sofort wieder raus. Überall liefen laute schreiende oder lachende Kinder rum und nahmen alles Mögliche aus den Regalen. "Ich will zu den Kuscheltieren.",sagte Hinako. "Dann lass uns zu den Kuscheltieren gehen und dann schnell wieder raus.",sagte Alucard und ließ sich von der Kleinen in die Abteilung ziehen. Dort stürzte sich Hinako direkt auf einen riesigen Teddy. "Den will ich.",sagte sie entschieden. "Sicher?",fragte Alucard gelangweilt. Hinako nickte und reichte den Teddy Alucard. Dann holte sie noch einen kleinen Teddy und 2 Plüschhunde. "Jetzt möchte ich noch ein paar Puzzle.",sagte sie und kam nach einiger Zeit mit 10 Packungen zurück. Außerdem noch mit einem Springseil, einem Ball und einigen anderen Spielsachen. "So, das wars für diesen Laden.",meinte sie zufrieden als sie an der Kasse standen. "Für diesen Laden?",fragte Alucard. Hinako nickte einfrig. "Ja. Ich will noch in den Buchladen hier nebenan." Alucard fluchte kaum hörbar vor sich hin. Im Buchladen sah Hinako sich unsicher um. "Wozu willst du Bücher kaufen, wenn wir doch eine Bibliothek besitzen?",fragte Alucard. "In der Villa gibt es eine Bibliothek? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Dann lass uns jetzt in einen Schreibwarenladen!" Und somit rannte sie los und ließ Alucard ihr mit den Tüten hinterherlaufen. Im Laden kaufte sie sich Bunt- und Wachsmalstifte, Schreibzeug, ein Tagebuch, und einige Zeichenblöcke. "Jetzt sind wir fertig.",sagte sie zufrieden als sie den Laden verließen. "Endlich.",meinte Alucard. "Da wir aber noch Zeit haben..." Bei diesem Satzanfang zuckte Alucard unmerklich zusammen. "...können wir noch ein Eis essen gehen." "Wenn du unbedingt willst.",brummte Alucard und so gingen sie zur nächsten Eisdiele, von der sie auch sehen konnten ob Walter schon vorfuhr. "Das war doch bis jetzt ein schöner Tag, oder nicht?",fragte Hinako. Alucard brummte nur zur Antwort. "Du bist wohl nicht so gesprächig? Oder magst du mich etwa nicht?" Alucard sah die Kleine etwas überrascht an. "Warum fragst du?" "Na ja, weil du dich so abweisend mir gegenüber verhälst. Ich weiß, dass du dich nur für mein Bleiben eingesetzt hast um meiner Schwester einen Gefallen zu tun." "Du bist ziemlich scharfsinnig für ein Kind." Hinako lächelte stolz. "Ich weiß. Aber sag mal, Selas ist doch hübsch, findest du nicht?" Diese Frage irritierte ihn. Ja, er musste gestehen, dass er Selas wirklich hübsch fand, aber wer würde das nicht? "Wie kommst du auf sowas?" "Na ja, weißt du, Maji hat immer gesagt, dass Selas wohl nie einen Mann abkriegt. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Aber du hast sie schließlich zu einem Vampir gemacht, also musst du wohl was an ihr finden. Ich möchte einfach wissen was." Ja, das war eine gute Frage. Alucard fragte sich nun wirklich was ihn dazu bewegt hatte Selas sein Blut zu geben. Sie war hübsch, ja sogar schön, aber das war nicht der Hauptgrund. "Weil sie mutig und stolz ist.",antwortete er schließlich. "Ja, das ist sie.",sagte Hinako. "Ich wünschte ich wäre so wie sie. Aber ich bin einfach nur klein, frech, und vorlaut. "Wie Recht du doch hast.",dachte Alucard. "Aber ändern will ich mich irgendwie auch nicht.",sagte Hinako und aß weiter ihn Eis. "Na toll.",dachte Alucard und malte sich schon aus wie die nächsten Tage, nein Monate, vielleicht sogar Jahre für ihn aussehen würden. Aber dann dachte er an Selas glückliches Gesicht als sie Hinako gesehen hatte und er nahm sich vor sich zusammenzureißen. "Das kleine Fräulein hier wird der erste richtige Gegener für mich sein. Aber ich werde es schaffen sie mögen zu lernen und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue." Schließlich fuhr Walter vor und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Doch für Alucard bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass er sich zurückziehen konnte.

**Author´s note: **Na, da kommt aber noch einiges auf Alucard zu. Aber für seine Selas wird er sich zusammenreißen. Und vielleicht wird es am Ende ja doch nicht so schlimm?


End file.
